


Aurora

by AstroGold



Series: Two Klondike Hearts [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Astronomy, F/M, I don’t actually say any names, Inspired by a bunch of different things, Namely (you guessed it) the aurora, Romance, but you all know who I’m talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGold/pseuds/AstroGold
Summary: Nothing but two cold Klondike hearts on the final frontier.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: Two Klondike Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Aurora

Ahead, a star beckons, far but powerful still.

Eight planets twirl around it, as far as they know, and many moons and other celestial rocks. A group of wanderers, of witnesses, to something phenomenal.

There. It's there, on the third planet––a call. Of love? Heh. If only they could utter the word.

No, it's a call to action. A call to dance. One they can't deny, no matter how much they may insist otherwise.

After all, who can oppose the beating of two hearts?

The planet is shrouded in night, yet it is anything but dark. In a hundred or so revolutions about the star, he will look down at the planet and see beauty in the form of lights charting a course from city to city, a testament to his species' advancements. To him, they'll appear as caches of gold, planetary-sized ores to mine. The riches of the world for the richest in the world.

But on this night, a different light catches his breath.

Even from the other side of the planet, the star provides the kindling needed for the dance to begin.

Her green. A green that entrances him, one that he'll chase to the ends of the cosmos. One that spurs him on as a smoldering companion in the quest for gold.

His red. A red that's shy at first, one that both vexes and lures her in. One that she can turn pink with just a simple look even as she uses every ounce of her strength to keep her own color.

The other planets know by this point––let the green lead. She has more experience with the night as a mistress of the planet below, caught on the stage of the atmosphere.

Ah, but tonight, the red challenges her with a spark of solar anger, and so she pulls him in, and it begins.

Two join together, to entertain the heavens, to take each other to new heights, as a dancing curtain of fire. They tickle the planet with their performance. Each step, each twist, parallels the rhythm of a creek undulating somewhere below them amid the frozen tundra. They won't admit that the ice has thawed, not yet. Not now.

The red grazes into space, a towering hand reaching out towards the river of stars above. Towards _her_ star, a jewel in the night, the only one that he ever wants to follow again. But the green won't let him. Their lights weave together and she tugs him closer to the planet, to her, grounding them both in the atmosphere.

This is how the universe wants it, the green insists. They're meant to dance together, nothing more. For stars die, she'll tell him, and the break of dawn will scatter their light as if nothing happened.

But their dance will continue once the planet turns into the darkness once more, and that's what she'd rather have faith in.

After all, as long as they move as one under the glittering gaze of the stars, no one can oppose the beating of two Klondike hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW DECADE!
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this in late September after a particularly stunning full moon (which is gonna spur on another astro-fic like this), a certain line from a DS9 episode, and one too many listens to “Cold Heart of the Klondike” and some other songs. Also after watching some timelapses of Earth from space, especially this one (go to the ~3:40 mark 👀).
> 
> Anyway I love Scroldie and the Klondike. And the night sky. That is all.


End file.
